


Apprentice Development

by kajakauf013



Series: Arcana Notes [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Information, Character building, Other, putting all this in one place so I don’t have to search tumblr to find it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajakauf013/pseuds/kajakauf013
Summary: This is a place for me to keep track of my apprentice Katya Aster’s character development. I enjoy answering those strange meme/tagged questions, since they make me stop and think about different aspects of her as a character.I’m putting them all here to attempt to keep them all in order, we’ll see how that goes.





	1. Chapter 1

★ FILL IN THE QUESTIONS AS IF YOU ARE BEING INTERVIEWED FOR AN ARTICLE AND YOU WERE YOUR MUSE.   
(Borrowed/Stolen from @samael-bellamorte because I adore this q&a style)

1\. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?   
❝ Katya❞ 

2\. WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?   
❝ Katya Aster, that’s all you’re getting. I don’t tell anyone my full true name.❞ 

3\. DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU’RE CALLED THAT?   
❝ Because I am.❞ 

4\. ARE YOU SINGLE OR TAKEN?   
❝ Single, not that it should really matter to anyone.❞ 

5\. WHAT ARE YOUR POWERS AND ABILITIES?   
❝ I specialize mainly in wind and light magic, plus I’m rather good at healing through touch.❞ 

6\. WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR EYES?   
❝ They are grey-green. ❞ 

7\. HAVE YOU EVER DYED YOUR HAIR?   
❝I use magic to change my hair color often since I can never settle on one color to long. I don’t dye it the traditional way because I don’t want to damage it.❞ 

8\. DO YOU HAVE ANY FAMILY MEMBERS?   
❝ As far as I know my parents and two older sisters are still around, I don’t really know though. My parents disowned me when I found out I was able to do magic a teen.❞ 

9\. DO YOU HAVE ANY PETS?   
❝ I have my familiar, Esmeralda. She’s the green eyed silver fox currently hiding under the bed in the corner. She doesn’t exactly take well to strangers.❞ 

10\. TELL ME ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DON’T LIKE.   
❝ Nothing currently, other than maybe this question.❞ 

11\. DO YOU HAVE ANY HOBBIES OR ACTIVITIES YOU DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME?   
❝ I try to make time to draw and read, but being busy with the shop prevents me from doing them as much as I’d prefer.❞ 

12\. HAVE YOU EVER HURT ANYONE BEFORE?   
❝ Physically? Yes, I’m not afraid to hit someone who deserves it. Emotionally? I’ve never gone out of my way to do so.❞ 

13\. HAVE YOU EVER… KILLED ANYONE?   
❝ As far as I’m aware, no. ❞ 

14\. WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL ARE YOU?   
❝ What? I’m a human…person.❞ 

15\. NAME YOUR WORST HABITS.   
❝I don’t value myself as I probably should, some days I allow my depression to take over and push everyone away. I bury my emotions to the point of having panic attacks every few months. Plus I keep forgetting to take the trash out.❞ 

16\. DO YOU LOOK UP TO ANYONE?   
❝ I tend not to look up to anyone, eventually they always disappoint.❞ 

17\. GAY, STRAIGHT, OR BISEXUAL?   
❝Yes? But also no. ❞ 

18\. DO YOU GO TO SCHOOL?   
❝ I did receive a formal education when I was younger, a love of reading and endless curiosity has helped me learn many things above my station. I will continue learning until the day I die.❞ 

19\. DO YOU EVER WANT TO MARRY AND HAVE KIDS SOMEDAY?   
❝The idea of marriage has never appealed to me, though I won’t rule it out exactly. Kids? I’ve never actually wanted them, I have heath issues that I would not want to pass on.❞ 

20\. DO YOU HAVE ANY FANS?   
❝ I have a folding fan I keep in my bag if it gets hot outside. ❞ 

21\. WHAT ARE YOU MOST AFRAID OF?   
❝ Most afraid of? Hmm, I think I most fear loosing all of those that I hold dear and facing life entirely alone. But that’s probably the abandonment issues talking. And wasps.❞ 

22\. WHAT DO YOU USUALLY WEAR?   
❝ Dark clothing, long sleeves. I’m cold all year round, so no matter the weather I’ll have a jacket close at hand if possible.❞ 

23\. DO YOU LOVE SOMEONE?   
❝I’m still wondering if I’m capable of feeling that emotion, in a romantic way. I love several of my friends platonically.❞ 

24\. WHAT CLASS ARE YOU?   
❝ Lower middle class, I think? ❞ 

25\. HOW MANY FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE?   
❝ A handful of really close friends, everyone else tends to be acquaintances.❞ 

26\. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON PIE?   
❝ That it’s good? Well, as long as it doesn’t have anything I’m allergic to in it, like cinnamon. Which is sad, because cinnamon is delicious from what I can remember.❞ 

27\. FAVORITE DRINK?   
❝ Peppermint Tea is my favorite, though I’m fond of almost all teas.❞ 

29\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PLACE?   
❝ I tend to prefer quiet places, I’m claustrophobic, so either the woods or the beach is where I’d prefer.❞ 

30\. ARE YOU INTERESTED IN SOMEONE?   
❝ I wouldn’t know the signs if I was, so it’s a mystery to us all. ❞ 

31\. WHAT’S YOUR DICK SIZE?   
❝ I don’t personally own one, but my preferred size is -no thank you-. ❞ 

32\. WOULD YOU RATHER SWIM IN THE LAKE OR THE OCEAN?   
❝ Hmm, lakes are alright to fish in but swimming is questionable. The ocean, as long as it’s extremely close to shore, is better. But not further out, it’s too deep for comfort.❞ 

33\. WHAT’S YOUR ‘TYPE’?   
❝ Intelligent, able to take a joke, someone who actually cares? My basic standard is for a partner is for them to not be an irredeemable asshole. Oh, and I don’t notice flirting unless it is pointed out by someone else, so patience is a must.❞ 

34\. ANY FETISHES?   
❝ Is cuddling considered a fetish now-a-days?❞ 

35\. TOP OR BOTTOM? DOMINANT OR SUBMISSIVE?  
A blush appears on her cheeks, she coughs awkwardly and adjusts her glasses.  
❝No comment…❞ 

36\. CAMPING, OR INDOORS?   
❝ Indoor camping, with blanket forts.❞ 

37\. ARE YOU WAITING FOR THIS INTERVIEW TO BE OVER?   
❝ Please get out of my house.❞


	2. Chapter 2

The Ask Arcana Questionnaire: Katya  
(credit: @fireflytrio)

Using the asks the Arcana devs have answered on their tumblr, I’ve composed together a list of questions you can use for your own MCs/fan apprentices/etc if you so wish! You’re by no means obligated to answer all questions, but rather use it as a tool to help develop your character(s). This list will also be updated as the devs hold more Q&A’s over time. Have fun! (Warning: long post ahead)

Part 1.) Characterization. Use these questions as a way to flesh out some of your character’s personality, background, likes/dislikes, etc.

Their surname?   
Aster

Halloween costume?   
Doesn’t really dress up for Halloween, but does enjoy the holiday

Familiar/animal friend?   
Esmeralda, the silver fox 

Big spoon or little spoon?   
Can be either, but due to her size she’s usually the little spoon

Religious?   
Not really

Favorite fruit?   
Cherries

Idea of a nice date?   
Spending time with her SO, such as long walks on the beach or forest 

Favorite season?   
Fall

When is their Birthday?  
Early April 

Favorite carnival ride?  
Ferris wheel

Favorite emoji?  
(Thumbs up emoji)

Like to do in their free time?   
Reading, drawing, writing 

What sports would they play?   
Not a big fan of sports

What kind of car would they drive?  
An older car, one that other cars go out of their way to avoid on the road

How do they treat their significant other when they’re feeling unusually affectionate?   
Can be very physically affectionate, normally with small gestures like holding hands or running her fingers through her SO’s hair

Favorite manga?  
Sailor Moon

Main store to shop for clothes (if they lived in our world)?   
Ross or thrift shops

What were they like growing up?   
Very quiet around other children, but perfectly fine with holding conversations with adults, curious and always asking questions of those she thought might know the answer

What kind of drunk are they at a party?   
Typically the designated driver, but I quiet and introspective drinker if no one is relying on her to get home 

Reaction to someone telling a dirty joke?   
A blush and smirk

Reaction to stubbing their toe?   
A curse word, followed by feeling like they’re dying for a few minutes 

Favorite color?   
Pale blue

Favorite See’s chocolate?  
Raspberry Trüffel 

Favorite poptart flavor?  
Cookies n cream

Favorite hobby?   
Collecting shells or stones

How they sing at karaoke parties? Does not, actively avoids any and all forms of karaoke

Preferred social media platform?  
Instagram

Opinion on puns?  
Delightful

How do they typically deal with their problems?   
Ignore them and then anxiety plagues them until it’s fixed

Spice girl nickname?   
No

Personal hygiene routine?  
Showers every other day, washes her face and brushes her teeth daily

Favorite alcoholic drink?   
Plum wine

Favorite genre of music?   
Dramatic classical

Modern AU job/career?  
Book keeper

Favorite musical?  
Too many to choose from

How would they celebrate their significant other’s birthday?   
Surprise them with breakfast in bed, a small gift perhaps 

Would they rather turn into a tiny rhinoceros or a giant hamster?   
Giant hamster

What would they do for their significant other for Valentine’s Day? Will most likely forget it was coming, but will come up with something for their SO

Pros and cons to having them as a roommate?   
Very clean, but allergic to some cleaning products. Loves to cook, and tea will be available almost 24/7. But she will occasionally growl or yell at a current project to make it cooperate.

On a scale from 1-10 how Extra are they?  
7?

Favorite meme?  
Doge

Favorite three pokemon?  
Mew, Growlieth, Sandshrew 

How tall are they? 5 foot 3 inches, a smol

Part 2.) Scaling. Using your best judgement, where does your fan apprentice fall on these scales?  
[Example: Shortest to tallest?   
Portia, [MC name here], Asra, Nadia, Lucio, Julian, Muriel]

Most to least superstitious?  
Portia, Julian, Nadia, Katya, Lucio, Asra, Muriel

Most to least excited to be at a WWE event?  
Portia, Lucio, Asra, Julian, Katya, Nadia, Muriel

Worst to best at handling children?  
Nadia, Lucio, Muriel, Katya, Asra, Portia, Julian

Worst to best alcohol tolerance?  
Muriel, Asra, Lucio, Julian, Portia, Katya, Nadia

Best to worst at keeping secrets?  
Katya, Asra, Muriel, Nadia, Lucio, Portia, Julian

Best to worst dancers?  
Asra, Portia, Julian, Nadia, Katya, Lucio, Muriel

Most to least likely to slap you for stealing a mcnugget?  
Nadia, Lucio, Asra, Portia, Julian, Muriel, Katya

Least to most likely to eat something weird on a dare?  
Nadia, Katya, Julian, Muriel, Lucio, Portia, Asra

Least to most old?  
Asra, Portia, Katya, Muriel, Julian, Lucio, Nadia

Part 3.) Extra characterization tidbits (whether you want to make a description or insert a photo for these is up to you!)

MC as a:  
•MCR song  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
•vine  
•a piece of furniture  
Pillow  
•character from the Labyrinth  
•character in a cliche Noir film  
•Tarot card  
Strength   
•Micheal Jackson song  
Thriller  
•character in the play “Cats”  
•Panic! at the disco song  
Nearly witches  
•cliche high school student stereotype  
Goth library kid  
•furby  
NO  
•flight rising dragon breed  
•deadly sin  
Sloth  
•DnD class  
Ranger  
•character from Mean Girls  
•hogwarts house  
Slytherin  
•cryptid  
•monster factory character


	3. Chapter 3

samael-bellamorte asked:

33\. If your character wanted to be alone, where would they go?

If Katya wants to be alone it’s usually for one of two reasons: 

1) She’s frustrated with something and she needs to get to a place with better energy, so she’ll go to a favorite book store or library.

Or 2) She’s feeling overwhelmed by people or crowds, in this case she would go to somewhere in nature like the woods or the beach to get away and calm down.

48\. Is there anything in particular that would ignite your character’s jealousy? Or does your character not get envious?

Katya does not normally get jealous, she is generally content with life and doesn’t see the purpose of putting energy into being jealous of others.

She does occasionally feel envious of those who have caring and loving relationships. Mostly it just shows itself as a hollow pang if emptiness in her gut when she sees a happy couple, but she distracts herself with work to forget the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

rules: post as many songs as you like that remind you of your muse and then tag people whose songs you want to see. repost, don’t reblog.

tagged by: @samael-bellamorte such a sweetheart   
tagging: See Original Post

 

Dog Days Are Over-Florence + The Machine / Leave all your loving, your loving behind, You can’t carry it with you if you want to survive 

Jail House Rock-Elvis Presley / You’re the cutest jailbird I ever did see, I sure would be delighted with your company 

You Only Live Once- Wataru Hatano / Shining brightly like the sun, Born again if only once, Living on so I can fight, So again can we ignite the moonlight 

Sarah Smiles-Panic! at the Disco / She lives in her world so unaware, Does she know that my destiny lies with her 

Holding Out For A Hero-Jennifer Saunders / Somewhere just beyond my reach, Is someone reaching back for me 

Me and My Baby-Steam-powered Giraffe / The doldrum of the work week gets me feeling down, Misery and sorrow follow us around, But when that music hits and the band starts to play, Please you better get out of our way


	5. 3-4-5 Game

The 3-4-5 Game.   
Just a fun little character game. Fill in all the below categories with  
¾/5 things that your character can be identified by & tag away!

Originally tagged by: @samael-bellamorte

EMOTIONS / FEELINGS:

Curious  
Confused  
Enthusiastic  
Determined  
Content

GREETINGS:

Warm hugs  
Smiling eyes  
Knuckle kisses

COLORS:

Faded, forest green  
Warm, comforting brown  
Bright, pastel pink

SCENTS:

A clean, musky Myrrh  
A cool, spring rain  
A faint trace of a watered garden  
A calming peppermint tea  
A hint warm fur

CLOTHING:

An amethyst crystal on a silver chain  
A worn, but comfortable traveling cloak  
A deep green scarf, to keep the forever chilled warm

OBJECTS:

A silver pentacle  
A bag of glass runes  
A leather hip bag, full of stones and secrets

VICES / BAD HABITS:

Ignoring emotions until they explode out unexpectedly  
Forgetting to eat, possibly for days at a time  
An unhealthy amount of caffeine consumption

BODY LANGUAGE:

Twirling hair with their finger  
Lingering eye contact  
Soft quiet steps

AESTHETICS:

Light pastels   
Quiet library  
Walking in an ancient forest


End file.
